pottermore_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lufa-Lufa
Lufa-Lufa é uma das quatro casas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e foi fundada por Helga Hufflepuff. Os lufanos são conhecidos por serem de confiança, leais e trabalhadores, embora muitos vejam a casa da Lufa-Lufa como a menos inteligente. Os membros residem no térreo. De acordo com J.K. Rowling, Lufa-Lufa corresponde aproximadamente ao elemento terra. Características Associadas Lufanos são associados a confiabilidade, lealdade e uma forte ética de trabalho. Seu texto de boas-vindas no Pottermore descrevem Lufa-Lufa como a "mais amiga, mais decente e mais tenaz de todas as casas". A Lufa-Lufa produziu o menor número de Bruxos das Trevas, e seus membros são vistos como uma das pessoas mais amáveis da escola. Muitas pessoas veem a casa da Lufa-Lufa como a menos inteligente ou excepcional. De acordo com a carta de boas-vindas, issso não é verdade. A Lufa-Lufa é a Casa que está em primeiro lugar no total de pontos de todas as casas. Membros Fundadora Helga Hufflepuff foi a fundadora da Casa da Lufa-Lufa. Seu cartão de Sapo de Chocolate a descreve como uma encantadora bruxa leal e com grande habilidade em executar feitiços ligados à alimentação. Chefe de Casa Pomona Sprout é a Chefe da Casa de Lufa-Lufa. Ela também é a coordenador de Herbologia em Hogwarts e traz plantas interessantes, incluindo as dançantes e conversantes, para a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, possivelmente por isso os Lufanos são geralmente bons em Herbologia. Fantasma O Frei Gorducho é o fantasma da Lufa-Lufa. Ele é um homem gordo, simpático que veste roupas de monge e sempre está disposto a ajudar os Lufanos que estão perdidos ou em apuros Membros Notáveis * Grogan Stump, ex-Ministro da Magia * Artemisia Lufkin, ex-Ministra da Magia * Douglas McFail, ex-Ministro da Magia * Newt Scamander, autoridade mundial em criaturas mágicas * Bridget Wenlock, Artimóloga do século treze que descobriu as propriedades mágicas do número sete * Hengist de Woodcroft, fundador do vilarejo bruxo de Hogsmeade * Eglantine Puffett, inventor do pano de prato auto-limpante * Professor Kettleburn, professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas antes de Hagrid * Ninfadora Tonks, ex-Auror Sala Comunal A sala comunal e os dormitórios da Lufa-Lufa estão localizados no térreo. Os estudantes entram lá através de um barril numa pilha de barris no corredor da cozinha. Eles devem tocar o barril correto no ritmo de "Helga Hufflepuff" para a tampa se abrir e revelar a passagem para a sala comunal. Se alguém bater no barril ou ritmo errado, se encharcará de vinagre. A sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa é redonda e aconchegante, com teto baixo e janelas circulares que mostram as gramas dançantes com os dentes-de-leão. A sala parece sempre ensolarada, uma sensação reforçada pelos móveis de cobre e os sofás e cadeiras amarelos e pretos estofados. As plantas são penduradas no teto ou postas nos vasculhantes das janelas; muitas delas são espécimes incomuns que a Professora Sprout trouxe como decoração. Portas redondas na sala comunal levam aos dormitórios, que são iluminados por lâmpadas de cobre. Colchas de retalho cobrem as camas de dossel e todos tem uma cama de cobre, mais quente, pendurada na parede. É a única sala comunal que permaneceu livre de intrusos por mais de 500 anos. Mensagem de Boas-vindas "Parabéns! Eu serei seu monitor, Gabriel Truman, e estou muito feliz em recebê-lo na casa da LUFA-LUFA. Nosso símbolo é o texugo, um animal que frequentemente é subestimado, porque vive calmamente até que seja atacado, mas que, quando provocado, pode lutar contra animais maiores do que ele mesmo, incluindo lobos. As cores da nossa casa são o amarelo e o preto e nossa sala comunal está situada um andar abaixo do térreo, no mesmo corredor das cozinhas. Agora, têm algumas coisas que você deveria saber sobre de Lufa-Lufa. Primeiro, vamos falar sobre um mito constante aqui em Hogwarts, de que somos a casa menos inteligente. Errado. Lufa-lufa é certamente a casa que menos se gaba, mas nós produzimos tantos bruxos e bruxas brilhantes como qualquer outra. Quais? Veja Grogan Stump, um dos mais populares Ministros da Magia de todos os tempos. Ele era um Lufano, assim como eram os Ministros bem sucedidos Artemesia Lufkin e Douglas McPFail. E ainda temos a autoridade mundial em criaturas mágicas, Newt Scamander; Bridget Wenlock, a aritmantóloga mais famosa do século treze, que foi a primeira pessoa a descobrir as propriedades mágicas do número sete e Hengist de Woodcroft, que fundou Hogsmeade, a vila inteiramente bruxa, que fica bem próxima de Hogwarts. Todos Lufanos. Então, como você pode ver, nós produzimos um número mais do que suficiente de bruxos brilhantes, poderosos e audaciosos, mas só porque não saímos gritando isso, não recebemos o crédito que merecemos. Corvinais em particular acreditam que, qualquer descobridor fora do comum deve ter vindo da casa deles. Eu tive um grande problema no meu terceiro ano por duelar com um monitor que insistiu que Bridget Wenlock tinha vindo da casa dele, não da minha. Eu deveria ter recebido uma semana de detenções, mas a Profª Sprout me deixou escapar dessa com uma advertência e uma caixa de sorvete de coco. Lufanos são verdadeiros e leais. Não nos vangloriamos, mas ajudamos quando você está em perigo. Como o nosso mascote, o texugo, nós nos protegemos, protegemos a nossos amigos e familiares contra todo o perigo. Nada nos intimida. Porém, é verdade que Lufa-lufa é um pouco pobre em uma área. Nós produzimos o menor número de bruxos das trevas do que qualquer outra casa da escola. Claro que você pensa na Sonserina como uma fábrica de malfeitores, visto que eles nunca tiveram uma briga honesta e preferem trapacear a trabalhar duro, mas mesmo a Grifinória (casa com a qual nos damos melhor) produziu alguns personagens espertinhos. O que mais você precisa saber? Ah, sim, a entrada para a Sala Comunal está escondida em uma pilha de barris em um canto na ala direita do corredor das cozinhas. Dê um tapinha no segundo barril de cima pra baixo, no meio da segunda fileira, no ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff, e a tampa se abrirá. Nós também somos a única casa em Hogwarts com um dispositivo de repulsão a potenciais intrusos. Se baterem na tampa do barril errado, ou se o ritmo da batida for outro, o intruso será encharcado em vinagre. Você ouvirá sobre as outras casas e seus arranjos de segurança, mas acontece que em mais de mil anos a Sala Comunal da Lufa-lufa e seus dormitórios nunca foram vistas por intrusos. Assim como os texugos, nós sabemos exatamente como nos esconder – e como nos proteger. Uma vez aberto o barril, rasteje pela passagem até entrar na mais confortável de todas as salas comunais. Ela é redonda e tem o teto rebaixado, parece sempre ensolarada e suas janelas circulares têm a vista da grama ondulante e dentes-de-leão. Há bastante cobre polido no local, muitas plantas tanto penduradas no teto, quanto posicionadas nos parapeitos das janelas. A Chefe da nossa casa é a Profª Pomona Sprout, que também é a coordenadora de Herbologia, e nos traz as espécies mais interessantes (algumas dançam e falam) para decorar a nossa sala... uma razão para sermos muito bons em Herbologia. Nossos sofás e cadeiras são estofados em preto e amarelo e nossos dormitórios são acessados através de portas redondas nas paredes da sala comunal. Lâmpadas de cobre projetam uma luz quente nos nossos quatro pôsteres, todos cobertos com mosaicos de retalhos, e aquecedores de cama feitos de cobre estão pendurados nas paredes, para o caso de você estar com o pé frio. O fantasma de nossa casa é o mais amigável de todos: o Frei Gorducho. Você o reconhecerá bem facilmente. Ele é roliço, veste roupas de monge e é muito generoso se você estiver perdido ou em apuros. Acho que isso é quase tudo. Devo dizer que espero que alguns de vocês sejam bons jogadores de quadribol. Lufa-lufa não tem feito bonito nos torneios ultimamente. Você provavelmente dormirá bem. Estamos protegidos de tempestades e ventanias nos nossos dormitórios. Nunca tivemos as noites perturbadoras que aqueles das torres já experimentaram. E mais uma vez: parabéns por se tornar membro da mais amiga, mais decente e mais tenaz de todas as casas." Lista de Estudantes Estudaram antes de 1991-1992 * Pomona Sprout * Bridget Wenlock * Grogan Stump * Artemisia Lufkin * Douglas McFail * Newt Scamander * Hengist of Woodcroft * Englantine Puffett * Gabriel Truman * Cedrico Diggory * Ninfadora Tonks * Ted Tonks Estudaram entre 1991-1992 * Hannah Abbott * Justino Finch-Fletchley * Susana Bones * Ernesto Macmillan * Zacaria Smith Lufanos famosos do mundo real classificados pelo Pottermore * John Green, escritor * Alex Day, Youtuber * J.K. Rowling, escritora